1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small game skinning device and more particularly pertains to removing an animal's back skin by using a pair of claw hooks in association with a frame, with one hook being attached to a ratcheting mechanism for pulling the skin away from the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an animal skinning device is known in the prior art. More specifically, an animal skinning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of skinning animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 315,092 to Brown discloses an adjustable hanger for skinning animals by taxidermists and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,143 to Callsen and Munss discloses an apparatus for skinning poultry carcasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,455 to Gladney and Baker discloses a squirrel skinning device. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 288,660 to Hudson discloses an animal skinning holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,363 to Watson discloses a squirrel skinning apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,678 to Pepper discloses a game skinning aid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a small game skinning device that allows hunters and taxidermists to easily remove the skin from small game animals through the use of a pair of claw hooks that operate in association with a ratcheting mechanism, with both being attached to a frame.
In this respect, the small game skinning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing an animal's back skin by using a pair of claw hooks in association with a frame, with one hook being attached to a ratcheting mechanism for pulling the skin away from the animal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved small game skinning device which can be used for removing an animal's back skin by using a pair of claw hooks in association with a frame, with one hook being attached to a ratcheting mechanism for pulling the skin away from the animal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.